


Just Like You

by Castielchester



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, Father/Son, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Song fic, just like you, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielchester/pseuds/Castielchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta gets a chance to speak with his father after all this time. A fic to the song Just Like You by Three Days Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You

_I could be mean_  
_I could be angry_  
_You know I could be just like you_

Vegeta thought of everything he had ever wanted to say, all the degrading insults he hoped to singe his coward of a father with, but instead of spewing those hate filled words he had so dreamt about, he felt his defiant smirk waver and hands clench to hide their trembling, " _You_ …You gave me away. You left me when I needed you most," as soon as the words spilled from his lips he clamped a hand over them, he had sounded so  _pathetic_ , he did not care about this old man! Remorse deepened within King Vegeta's eyes; he could see so much of himself in his son, "Please Vegeta…" he moves forward placing his hand on the Princes shoulder, but the gesture is violently smacked away, "Fuck you!"

 _I could be fake_  
_I could be stupid_  
_You know I could be just like you_

" _Please_ , son, listen to me…" the King pleaded, clutching Vegeta's gloved wrist to keep him from running. "I do not want your fake apologies, they mean nothing to me!" His son snarled and squirmed violently, powering up a Ki blast with his free hand, throwing it toward his father, but it was quickly dodged and dissolved, he may not have been around but he knew his sons temper, so much like his own. "You must understand, I had to make a decision, I had to…" He was at a loss for an explanation, but he did not get the chance to elaborate before Vegeta was swinging at him.

 _You thought you were standing beside me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Vegeta turned again trying to break free and get away, "Vegeta! Stop!" the voice was rough and raised stopping Vegeta in his tracks, he turned to look at his elder, "I made mistakes, but y-you can't hate me, I'm your father, I did what was best for the planet, for  _you_!" Vegeta smirked to hide his emotions, "Oh! You mean the planet that was blasted to smithereens the moment I left? You never had my best interest in mind you  _bastard_!" The king winced a bit at the cruel words that spewed from his offspring's lips, but continued, "But you're still alive son, you're still here" his attempt at compassion sickened Vegeta, "No thanks to you!"

 _You thought you were there to guide me_  
_You were only in my way_  
_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

"Vegeta,  _please,_ I apologized, I was trying to make you a better warrior. To lead you to greatness" A bitter laugh spilled from the Princes lips, his power level dipping as he felt his emotions crack, "You gave me away…You gave me to a psychopath"

 _I could be cold_  
_I could be ruthless_  
_You know I could be just like you_

"I was  _five_  years old," he tried to keep his emotions at bay, but he could feel a lump form in his throat, "I was a child and you sold me! You gave me to a tyrant, I was tortured at every turn; how could  _you_." King Vegeta stands shocked as his son tries to mask his crumbling hubris, fighting with every ounce of himself not to cry. "He tore me apart, he savored my blood spill, I was humiliated at every corner," He tossed his fists at his father's chest but they had no effect, "You sold me to insane perverts that did whatever they pleased with a toddler!"

 _I could be weak_  
_I could be senseless_  
_You know I could be just like you_

Vegeta felt panic rise within him, his arrogance melting away as unwelcome tears beat at his chest and stung his eyes;  _god no_ , he couldn't cry, he could not be craven, not like  _him_. "I was a slave. I was a slave and I will  _always_  be a slave; Frieza, he will never leave me. I will always be  _his_  slave." The king stammered, not knowing how to respond, "Son, I didn't…I'm sor-" his pleas were interrupted by Vegeta's rising voice, "Did you of no sense? Did you think Frieza was going to welcome me with open arms and a red carpet? You  _fucking_  idiot," his voice a malicious snarl, "My tail torn to bits every minute, my bones broke in so many different ways, He… _he_ ," Vegeta clenched his fists so hard nails dug into his skin, looking down at the floor, he could feel a tear fall down his cheek,  _goddammit_.

 _On my own, cause I can't take living with you_  
_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_  
_Want me to_

Vegeta wiped at his face viciously, looking back at him piercingly, "Do you know what it's like to wake up every day puking blood? Do you know what it is like being defiled by freaks who know no mercy? Being beat within inches of your life, healed and then beat again?" Vegeta shouted, "Of course you don't! Because you  _used_  ME as Frieza's pawn!" He was screaming so loud blood trickled from his lips, his chest heaved, and tears spilled grudgingly, "Vegeta please" The king was without words, he looked down, closing his eyes, "You're  _pathetic_ , coming back here as if I would welcome you warmly, I have no use for you. I only need myself, I don't need you, I never needed you, I  _hate_  you," those words seemed to pierce the old man, he looked up startled.

 _I could be mean_  
_I could be angry_  
_You know I could be just like you_

"Son, I came back. I apologized, is not that enough?" With those words Vegeta looked up with a short laugh, "I am no son of yours, you are nothing but a nuisance, someone that would serve to only be in my way" he growled, trying to ignore the dampness of his face. His father's eyes glistened, as if looking for an apology; causing Vegeta's anger to soar, "I hate you! I  _fucking_  hate you! You're nothing to me!" Vegeta watched as the King evaded his icy glare, just as had done with Frieza, "Why son,  _why_  are you so merciless?" Vegeta sneered, pacing toward the door, "Because father"

"I'm just like you."


End file.
